Back to School
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Sequel to It Is Now. After Cybertron and Middle-Earth, the gang who need a better name end up in the horror that is...school
1. Chapter 1

Stepping through the ground bridge, they looked around to see where they were. Shockwave smiled as Vampirella groaned.

"Why here? I don't wanna be here. I don't like here."

Annoyingly, the ground bridge they came through was no longer there. "Well at least they can't follow us." Merlin said.

"How do you know?" Vampirella shot a glance back. "We can't see them."

Behind them was a building in the shape of an L. There was a mixture of blue, pink, yellow, green and red on the windows. In the middle of it all there was what appeared to be a giant hole in the ground.

"So where are we?" First Aid asked.

"People," Vampirella exclaimed. "Let me present to you...The Bolsover School which is infact an academy now."

Soundwave laughed. "We're at your school?"

Vampirella smiled. "We're not too far off our own time, look." She pointed to the pink/purple block. "No door."

"No door?" Lucian repeated.

"If we came earlier, there would have been a hole in the wall." Shockwave told them. "Wait, no!"

"BRING ON THE WALL!" Vampirella yelled.

"Well it's light so it must be either weekend or a holiday." The Doctor pointed out.

"Weekend." Vampirella confirmed. "This door gets fixed over the weekend."

"Well then we should probably go." Merlin suggested.

"Yeah but not the way we came!" Skywarp sounded a little panicked. They all turned around to see what had spooked him.

It was some sort of metal sphere. "Sontaran!" Vampirella yelled.

"Ssh, the door thingy is open." Shockwave whispered. "It must be here."

"Or in better words," Vampirella said. "There."

"Sontar ha."

"That is what got you so spooked?" Arthur asked, laughing in between breaths.

"It's a potato!" Gwaine laughed.

The Sontaran took this opportunity to shoot. It almost grazed Legolas's arm.M"Run!" The Doctor yelled.

"So how come you can run now, yet you can't do PE?" Rachel asked.

"Because in PE, I'm not running for my life!" Vampirella yelled as they ran towards the far side of the school; the science block. The Doctor reached for his sonic screwdriver, while running, and made the glass doors smash open.

"We're gonna have to fix that."

Being careful not to cut themselves, they ran through it.

"Upstairs!" Vampirella yelled. "It's safer there."

"Why is it safer upstairs?" Elladan asked.

"Because in the food tech and CDT rooms, it's really small and stuffy and upstairs, the fire exit actually opens."

They ran upstairs, hoping not to break anything else. They ran to the furthest room and looked out the window.

"Wow that Sontaran is so slow!" Taryn exclaimed.

The approaching Sontaran looked up and shot at the window. They ran back and ducked as the window smashed.

The elves looked around the room. "What's that?" Lindir asked.

"Ticking." Vampirella looked around. "The mysterious ticking noise..."

She and The Doctor both looked at each other. "Clock's smashed!"

"You said it smashed when someone threw tipex at it." Said Shockwave.

Vampirella nodded. "It did."

"But then where is the ticking coming from?" The Doctor added.

Against his better judgement, Erestor opened the door briefly. He slamed it shut after getting the fright of his life.

"What did you see?" Leon asked.

"Th-There was a...It was metal but...A man also...A-and something that looked like...Clockwork?" Erestor tried to explain the best he could.

"Alright, here's the time for the inspirational speech. We defeated an entire army of Daleks. We defeated a giant planet eating...planet." Only those there when that happened knew what Vampirella was talking about. "If two Cybertronians could pose as knights of Camelot, if a sorcerer can keep his secret for all this time, if a single Time Lord can save the planet so many times, if the knights of Camelot can protect their kingdom from anything that dared pose a threat, if a single elf can defeat a Balrog...And if three humans can survive the horror that is school...We can win this."

"Elevate." They heard in the distance.

Vampirella froze. "Forget everything I just said."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After Middle-Earth and Cybertron, the gang who need a better name end up in the horror that is...school**

* * *

Erestor nearly flew forwards when someone tried to bash the door open. "AH HELP!" He yelled.

Vampirella and Legolas also pushed on the door, keeping it closed. Jazz looked out of the window. "I can't see the Sontaran."

"It's in the building?" Elrohir asked.

"We cannot do this all day!" Legolas yelled.

Vampirella left the two elves alone with the door and walked to the wall. "On my signal, run like hell." She...pulled the wall across.

They ran.

* * *

"Exactly how many enemies do you people have?!" Leon yelled.

They ran out of the science block and towards the green block, which was expressive arts.

"Exactly? There's too many to count." Vampirella replied truthfully. "Hold on a sec." She ran into the far room and grabbed a post-it note and a pen. She wrote. 'CHECK YOUR SLAGGING EMAILS' and ran back out again. "Don't ask, my German teacher never replied to my email about logging on to this dodgy website."

"I thought this is the expressive art block." Shockwave said.

Vampirella nodded. "It is." She pointed at the first room. "That's my music room."

"Then why do you have German here?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

They heard more robotic noises behind them. "**Delete. Delete. Delete.**"

"Scrap scrap scrap!" Vampirella yelled.

"Or better yet, RUN!" Soundwave yelled.

Vampirella nodded. "That works too. Wait..."

Blitzwing and Skywarp powered up their weapons and aimed. "What?!"

"The doors won't open without teacher cards."

Before the Doctor could reach into his pocket for his screwdriver, Shockwave smashed the glass. "Yet it will."

* * *

"Upstairs!" Vampirella yelled. "That's English."

They ran upstairs, while the Cybermen were still following. Erector barely missed being shot by one.

"Oh yes," Shockwave remembered. "They shoot now."

They burst through the door and ran towards the neighbouring block; Maths. As they got to the doors separating the two, Vampirella stopped and turned. "Alright that's Maths and next to that is Humanities."

Soundwave smashed the glass doors this time. "Wow your school are going to have a surprise on Monday."

Running down the corridor, First Aid noticed the pattern on the floor. "What's with the yellow strip?"

"Seriously, I have no idea whatsoever." Vampirella replied.

Before they even got to the last set of doors, the ones which separated Maths and Humanities, Legolas shot an arrow through the glass, smashing it.

"Wait," Glorfindel whispered. "Something's coming."

"Yes, the slagging Cybermen!" Mirage yelled.

"No, something else." Erestor picked up on what Glorfindel heard. "Something the opposite way..."

Vampirella quietly walked towards the stairs. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

She ran back round, out of view from the beings slowly making their way up the seemingly never-ending stairs to avoid the shot. She turned to the Doctor. "Remember way back when, those shop window dummy things?"

"Shop window dummies?" Blaster repeated.

"I have a plan. Room 6, and let them see us." Vampirella yelled.

"Are you serious?" Perceptor asked.

Shockwave nodded. "Trust us."

They waited for them to finally arrive before running into room 6. Vampirella walked over to the wall and glided it open. The stepped into room 7, opened the doors and ran.

* * *

"Well that's something I never want to do again!" Gwaine yelled.

They ran out of the building and towards the exit. Running towards it, they saw the gates were locked. Shockwave shot the lock, breaking it.

"Where now?" Soundwave asked.

Vampirella stopped. "We can't leave them in the school. I mean I know we keep joking about how we can destroy the school, but I don't think any of us meant it."

"So what's the plan?" Lindir asked.

"We need to lure them out."

"How?" Jetfire asked. "You'd better not say what I think you're going to say."

"Coz if you do, you're doing it." Jetstorm added.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

Vampirella ignored them and turned to the pirate. "If you want your ship back, you're gonna have to do a little something for us first."

Knockout laughed. "You have no idea how bad that sounded."

* * *

"Hurry up." Blitzwing muttered.

"I have exams when I get back." Vampirella stated. "He can take all the time he likes."

"Aw come on, V. You get more revision time than anyone else." Shockwave pointed out.

Vampirella nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great if I actually revised...Ever."

"You don't revise?" Soundwave asked.

She shook her head. "And I still get As and A*s so what's the point? I got top marks for German once and I just made it up as I went along."

They stopped when they heard yelling. Readying their weapons, they laughed at the sight of many of their enemies chasing the famous Captain Jack Sparrow through the £16 million Bolsover School. £16 million, and they were seriously lacking doors at that particular moment.

The headteacher would certainly get a surprise.

Legolas made the first shot. He shot an arrow closely past the running pirate's head, shooting straight through one of the clockwork men.

"They didn't even attempt to disguise itself." The Doctor stated.

The Sontaran was about to shoot, but Shockwave shot it's weapon straight out of it's hands.

When Jack finally reached the group who need a better name, he felt like whacking the blonde archer across the face. "Never do that again!"

"OK, I shall let the clockwork man kill you next time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: After Middle-Earth and Cybertron, the gang who need a better name end up in the horror that is...school**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these people, I'd hurry up and make a Silmarillion film, now wouldn't I?**

* * *

"So erm..." Vampirella said. "Run?"

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea."

"We seem to be doing an awful lot of running." Legolas complained.

"Oh what, the pretty princeling not fit enough?" The vampire teased.

"They are so slow." Gwaine laughed.

The Cyberman stopped marching forward, it seemed to have caught sight of something else. Something menacing. Something menacing enough to scare a Cyberman, anyway.

The blonde prince, being the only elf to know the sound, froze. "Do you hear gliding?"

"Gliding?" Lindir asked.

They turned around slowly.

* * *

"This place has changed since I was last here." Aragorn said to no-one in particular.

"I will take your word for it, since I have never been here." Said the girl following.

"You still have not told me your name."

"You have no need for it." The girl simply stated, walking on. "This place is so..."

"Deserted?" Aragorn finished the sentence. "You are right."

* * *

"Hey!" Vampirella opened up her arms like you would to greet a friend you have not seen throughout the summer holidays. "Long time no see, I thought you were dead."

"You know these Daleks?" Soundwave asked.

"The Cult of Skaro." The Doctor stated. "I thought you all died."

"**The Cult of Skaro will always survive!**" The black Dalek in front exclaimed.

"Well yes that's all well and good, but how?" The Time Lord asked.

There was no response.

"You don't know?" Shockwave asked. Still no response. A laughter escaped him. "You don't know! You genuinely don't know."

"**Daleks will always survive!**" Exclaimed another. "**Daleks will be victorious!**"

"Don't say that." First Aid sighed. "You'll get that song in her head."

"What song?" Vampirella asked in a mockingly hurt voice, putting a servo over her spark. "Uprising by Muse? As if I would."

"Not to interrupt or anything-" Erestor interrupted anyway. "-but you still have enemies behind you."

"Don't worry, the Daleks scare them." Shockwave laughed, enjoying every moment.

"Look, mate." Jack addressed the Daleks. "Do whatever you want, I just want me ship back."

"**Your speech pattern is unusual. Where are you from, human?**" Yet another Dalek asked.

"See?" Rachel nudged Vampirella. "Even the DALEKS call us human."

"Unlike you!" Taryn added. "Organic, or squishy."

"Or fleshling." Jade also added.

"Or mewling quim." Taryn continued.

"To be fair-" Shockwave began. "-that last one's not one of ours."

"To be fair-" Vampirella repeated. "-you sound like my math's teacher."

Her maths teacher had a habit of saying _'to be fair' _He'd say it at least twice every single lesson, and their lessons were only 50 minutes.

Arthur sighed. He quickly reached into the Doctor's pocket and took out the sonic screwdriver, before anyone could do anything. "We'd love to stay and chat, but...that's a lie."

Before they knew it, the Iron Ferret had materialized around them. "How did you do that?" Merlin asked.

"Truthfully?" Arthur answered with a question. "I have no idea."

There were banging noises coming from outside, making Vampirella groan. "More dents."

"Stay away from my nun-chucks." Jazz held his beaten nun-chucks close to him like they were his own sparklings.

* * *

Stepping out of the Iron Ferret once again, they appeared in an old building. "What about the..." Soundwave began.

"Let the head deal with it." Blitzwing said. "Where are we now?"

"Really, you must start looking where you're going." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh says you!" Vampirella snapped back.

Rachel, Taryn and Jade walked slowly towards the raised platform. "We're in a church?" Jade groaned.

"Ooh the Iron Ferret landed right outside the doorway." Skywarp laughed.

Jack caught sight of the wine. Wine, which he thought was rum. He walked over and began to drink it.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered. "I just want to say how amazing you've been throughout all of-"

"What do you want?" The young warlock interrupted.

"Enchant that wine?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled. "I might, if you begged me."

Arthur sighed. "Please, Merlin? Or I'll get that George character to replace you."

"I think that's the best you'll get, Merlin." Legolas laughed, walking over to the group surrounding the wine.

Merlin's eyes lit up as he muttered some words.

The wine glowed slightly but almost unnoticeably **(which isn't a word, but really should be) **as Jack drank it. Much to Arthur's annoyance, there was no effect.

Or so he thought.

"Nothing happened." He stated.

"Yes, it did." Merlin argued.

"No, it didn't. And I'll prove it." Arthur walked over to the wine and had a drink himself.

Merlin just sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What did it really do?" Legolas asked.

The young warlock smiled. "It will make them reveal their deepest darkest secrets."

The elvish prince laughed. "Oh I would have done anything to see what was going on in their minds."

"I like...I like cheese." Vampirella stated, a little drunkenly.

Legolas laughed. "Yes, like that it a deep dark secret."

"I like singing." Shockwave giggled.

"I like dancing." Jazz also giggled away to himself.

"I like trains." Said Vampirella. She paused. "I said I LIKE TRAINS!"

"Are you sure they are not just...drunk?" Legolas asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't think so. That's them being normal."

"You know, I always thought Merlin was a little different." Gwaine stated.

Merlin and Legolas shuffled forwards. "Here we go." The sorcerer smiled.

"But a sorcerer?" The knight continued. "I mean, I always had a thing for sorceresses. Like...like Morgana."

"You had a thing for Morgana?!" Vampirella practically yelled.

* * *

**The enchantment idea was a friend of mine's. Rachel, the one in the fic. **

**Also, come on LightningHorse27uk. Y U NO BE ONLINE? :-D**


End file.
